


Irrevocable

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin can’t cope





	Irrevocable

The blond looked up and drew a ragged breath. He knew it was too late, these were his final moments. There was so much he wanted to say, to tell the best friend he ever had, the man he loved, but his upbringing and the fact that his strength was vanishing didn’t let him voice it.

“Just hold me.” He whispered.

Tears were streaming over the other man’s face. There was nothing he could do. What good were all his powers for if he couldn’t save the person that meant the most to him? Had the last eight years been for nothing? He had always been by his side, wishing, hoping, thinking they had all the time in the world and now it seemed that one stupid accident was taking the one thing he lived for away from him. 

“Don’t…don’t leave me,” he sobbed.

More and more he felt life leaving his body, so he gave the dark-haired boy a shaky smile. “Thank you.” With that, the blond closed his eyes forever.

Merlin bit his lower lip and closed the book. He had been following the adventures of the two heroes of this series for years, eagerly waiting for each new instalment and now it was over. He’d finished the final one and had bawled his eyes out for the last hundred pages or so. It wasn’t that it was just so unfair that the two protagonists that had danced around each other all this time wouldn’t be able to be together, that one of them died and the other was doomed to go on without him. It was also that he would never ever be able to read more, to get to read fresh, untouched pages. Never again. 

He knew it was silly, it was just a book, just fictional character, but they had been a big part of his life since he bought the first copy of the very first book at the age of sixteen. 

Sniffling, Merlin tried to fight back another sob, not succeeding and curled deeper into the corner of the couch. Would he ever recover from this? He had known that it probably wouldn’t end well for them, the author had hinted enough at this ending and since the whole story was loosely based on an old legend, this was what they were destined for. 

He didn’t care that Arthur would make fun of him when he came home and found him like this. Hugging the book to his chest, Merlin just cried.


End file.
